


Vári Inkhand [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: The Easterlings Appreciation Week Podfic Anthology [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Easterling Appreciation Week, Easterlings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Easterling Appreciation Week: The story of Vári Inkhand.</p><p>Story written by Poplitealqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vári Inkhand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vári Inkhand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120864) by Poplitealqueen. 



Music:

"Dhun" by Ravi Shankar, from Portrait of a Genius

 

Length:

7 minutes, 10 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 6.6 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/EAW2015/Vari%20Inkhand%20by%20poplitealqueen.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082005.zip)

 

 


End file.
